Book beast bonanza story
Chapter one "Wow! This is nice-whatever it is" I said. By the way, 'I' am Mariel Hackson."satyr,dragon,griffin-Aha!-Phoenix!" I found what I wanted. It says here the phoenix is a mythological creature that is reborn from it's ashes. It burns itself after a few hundred years. It's power is unlimited and it can consume others, the only way to defeat it is by"OW!" the book exploded in my face! Chapter two "Oh no! The creatures from the book are escaping!" I said "Wait-did I just talk like Dora?". A couple of satyr jumped right in front of me. They tried to ram me, but I keep on jumping on the shelves."Maybe a book will help" I said. Then a dragon dropped by and burned the entire section. How helpful was that. The satyr were hard enough, now a dragon, what does a girl have to do to get a break here! Chapter three I spotted a few Griffins, then I tried to grab on to them but I missed and fell. Another batch came in and I fell right on their backs. A minotaur pops out and destroys the entire top floor. I got of the griffin and right on to the minotaur back. The beast roared and went wild, fortunately I went to Texas this summer. I made it ram into the wall and knock it out then it dissolved and the dust flew away. Chapter four I should really tell the librarian, she's a proffesional but I don't know about this problem."A stampede" some guy yelled. The stampede of satys charged down the stairs and it was heading for the librarian's table. Those things rammed over a lot of shelves and then I was in one in front of one. I saw them knock over the librarian's table there go my chances for that plan. I got burried under one of the shelves. I screamed lots of times at the top of my lungs, I lost my mind 'cause I'm claustrophobic. Chapter five I screamed so loud I felt something like a mental disruption then I was in the book myself! a few villagers from the book were there and not only that I could read their minds! A guy went up to me and said "The prophecy says you must use your telepathy to clear the obstacles ahead of you an get out to save your and our world. First you must go to Mount Olympus and retrieve the gods' items, then travel to Native america and get the spirit staff and finaly go to Asia and get the ingredients to bind the items and get out. Go now!". I nodded my head and left. Chapter six I came past a sign that read 'MOUNT OLYMPUS STRIGHT AHEAD'. I climbed up for about 2 hours and took a break at the top. Items, what items? I asked myself. I spotted a building that read 'ITEM STORAGE'. Really things are getting to easy around here, maybe it's a trap. I think I saw the god's items: A thunderbolt, triton, helmet, peacock feather, wheat, hammer, dove, sun, moon, sword(with a shield), owl and grape statuettes. Just when I grabbed them they popped out into human forms-the gods-and attacked me. Lightning, water, fire, arrows and hammers flew at me(the room was big anyway). Then I heard a voice "use your power.". I felt like my head was spinning then the gods were gone. I got the statuettes and left. Suddenly, I found myself in Native America. I saw someone doing something at the staff's shelf. "Excuse me" I said "May I have that?". Of course he won't give me it and turn into a monster."Really" I said "I've got mind powers and junk like that". Again the place was spinning then boom he was gone. I got the staff and teleported to Asia. This was the easiest the pots were in front of me. I stuck the statuettes to the staff using the spice. I raised the staff and teleported to the real world, only to see the library destroyed. Chapter seven I noticed witches dropped something that read choose only one, to stay or to be gone. I had to choose one before the monsters catch up on me. I chose the one on the left and half of the monsters dissolved back into the book. I had to find something that could help. I came across the book I had. It said you will defeat the phoenix by destroying it from the inside. After reading the book blew up and a phoenix came out Chapter eight The phoenix blew fire at my sides and front, so I ran back. The thing cayght up to me and consumed me. I saw it in my mind, it said "Let me take over or I will destroy you and the world!". Then I remembered that I should destroy it from the inside. Chapter nine I let it take over and I focused so hard I burst back into the book taking everything else with it. Then my knees buckled and everything turned black. I felt really tired and before I blacked out completely I heard an ambulance. Chapter ten I felt so dizzy and the next thing I knew I was sitting safely in the hospital. I saw my mom and a few of my friends sitting beside me, probably thinking I was an innocent victim. I some the doctor and two nurses just about to leave.